Código Lyoko: Proyecto Cortex
by SergiSenpai7
Summary: Tras apagar el súperordenador, Jeremy decide irse a Suecia para estudiar y empezar a trabajar en unos laboratorios profesionales. Una vez allí, se encontrará con el verdadero propósito de su nuevo Jefe: X.A.N.A 2.0. Solo hay un grupo de personas capaces de ayudarlo a destruir este objetivo y investigar que ocurrió realmente con el proyecto carthago: Los guerreros Lyoko


**CoDE LYOKO_**

 **Project Cortex_**

 **#1 la despedida**

El ardor del roce con la cuerda ya se había convertido en una sensación normal para Aelita. Hacía 8 meses que X.A.N.A fue erradicado pero aún así, ella aún viajaba todas las noches a la vieja fábrica abandonada dónde su padre construyo un superórdenador y se virtualizó junto a ella hacía ya 10 años.

"Caray, que frio hace aquí." Al mismo tiempo que hablaba se frotaba las manos en un intento de entrar en calor.

3267, era el número que debía escribir para abrir la puerta hacía esa enorme y escalofríante sala dónde esa gran máquina, el súperordenador, descansaba.

"Hola papá."La voz de Aelita se llenó de una gran tristeza y para cuándo quiso darse cuenta una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Desde que sus amigos decidieron apagar el súperordenador ella continuó viajando a la fábrica, a la sala del súperordenador, para comunicarse con su padre y contarle como le había ido el día.

"Hoy estoy muy triste. Jeremy, mi mejor amigo, se marcha para siempre y probablemente no podré volver a verlo nunca."Las lágrimas de Aelita salian a borbotones de sus ojos. Echó una mirada al súperordenador, el cuál permanecía bajo tierra con una gran compuerta métalica protegiendolo. Esta placa todavía conservaba el ojo de X.A.N.A.

Aelita miró su reloj y decidió que era hora de volver. La chica de pelo rosa se secó las lagrimas mientras el viejo ascensor oxidado la devolvía a la superficie. Cuando llego a la gran academia Kadic observó que en la ventana de Jeremy todavía había luz. Sin pensarselo dos veces decidió ir a despedirse para siempre.

"Jeremie...soy Aelita".Dijo mientras abria la puerta con cuidado

"Ah, hola ¿que haces levantada a estas horas?"Jeremy seguia concentrado en recojer sus cosas.

"Bueno mañana te vas y me gustaría despedirme. ¿Recuerdas la primera noche que pasé en la Tierra cuando me materializaste?fue...mágica"

Sin pensarselo dos veces Aelita cogió a Jeremy del brazo y se fueron a la ciudad. Allí corrieron, rieron, se hicieron fotos y finalmente en la puerta de la academia Aelita sacó valor y le dió un beso a Jeremy. Después, la chica se fue corriendo a su habitación y Jeremy, pasmado, se quedo petrificado en el parque de la academia.

"BELPOIS!¿se puede saber que haces aquí fuera a estas horas? Te lo perdono por ser tu último día pero tira a tu habitación ya" Jim, no había cambiado nada en esos 8 meses. Seguía con su tirita en la cara y con su viejo chándal granate.

El sol ya había salido hacía unas horas y en la entrada de la academía se había formado toda una comitiva de despedida para einstein.

"Hola tios ¿cómo lo lleváis?"Yumi como siempre iba vestida de negro y con su pelo suelto. Ella vivía fuera de la academia por lo que acababa de llegar

"Hola Yumi"Ulrich fue el que le respondió, pero en un tono demasiado triste como para que se notase que estaba coladito por la chica.

Todos estaban allí: Sissi, la hija del director y sus dos secuaces Nicholas y Herb, Odd con su perro Kiwi, Ulrich, Yumi, Milly y Tamiya con sus cámaras, Hiroki, jhonny, Jim, Delmas, la srta Hertz y los demás compañeros de clase de faltaba una persona: Aelita. Una vez estaban todos reunidos, un coche amarillo apareció.

"Sr Belpois, es un placer volver a verle" Delmas, como siempre, recibió al padre de Jeremie.

En ese mismo instante apareció Jeremy con una gran maleta azul. Lo primero que hizó fue soltar esa gran maleta y dirijirse hacia Odd, Ulrich y Yumi. Los chicos se abrazaron durante 5 minutos.

"¿Que pasa con Aelita?"Preguntó sorprendida Yumi

"Me despedí de ella anoche. Por favor, cuidadla muy bien"

Jeremy volvió a coger su gran maleta azul, la dejó en el coche de su padre se giró y se despidió de todos. El coche arrancó y se puso en marcha. Todos le despedían con la mano. Jeremie se puso a mirar el edificio de las habitaciones desde su ventanilla. Allí estaba ella, desde su ventana, Aelita estaba despidiendose de Jeremie con la mano. Y sin más, el coche amarillo desapareció en el horizonte.

"Odd ¿estás llorando?"Preguntó Yumi en un tono burlón

"No...*snif*es que soy alérgico al hambre ¿por que no vamos a desayunar?"

- **SUECIA** -

"Señor, todo está listo para la llegada de Jeremy Belpois" Una voz misteriosa de un hombre vestido de negro resuena por todo el laboratorio.

"¿Has oído eso Anthea? Nuestro sueño y el de tu marido por fin se verá cumplido...


End file.
